commento
by Parakeet Headmaster
Summary: "Jadi manusia handsome kelewat awesome memang dosa. Enam belas detik jadi luarbiasa." Malam itu, semua komentar mengenai video berdurasi 16 detiknya ia print-out. Rasanya Kano adalah Homo sapiens paling bahagia sekarang.


Hei ... apakah kalian pernah dengar?

Kata orang, kalau kita bersin tanpa sebab, artinya ada yang sedang membicarakan kita.

Lalu, jika ujung alis kita terasa berkedut tiba-tiba, sama artinya ada orang yang sedang membicarakan kita.

Kano Shuuya. Sejak minggu pertama kemunculannya untuk video promosi filmnya, mengidap bersin tanpa sebab dan alis berkedut tiba-tiba.

Orang _handsome_ memang banyak dosa, kata Kano.

* * *

**Disclaimer -** **Kagerou Days © Jin** (shizennoteki-P)

**Other Disclaimer -** Semua label barang atau produk, iklan, perusahaan, situs, judul lagu, acara dan film yang terlibat dalam fanfiction ini bukanlah milik saya. Seluruhnya mutlak milik pembuat dan pengembang masing-masing. **Tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk melanggar hak cipta**.

**Warning **– Plotless, typo(s), awas AU, humor nggak berasa, kemungkinan OOC bukan 0%, bahasa ngacak, hiperbola, lebay, abal, EYD bubaran.

**A/N** [1/2] – Fanfiksi ini saya buat sebagai apresiasi atas keluarnya video character voice Kano beberapa waktu lalu. Bukan bashing karena saya juga suka Kano. Lalu, untuk komentar pada situs dan pendeskripsian gambar, saya ambil beberapa dari twitter, situs lainnya, dan karangan sendiri. Bagi tweet atau hal lainnya yang saya jadikan refrensi, makasih banyak! Saya terbantu, semuanya sungguh awesome dan kreatif!

* * *

**commento**

by **Parakeet Headmaster**

* * *

Disinilah dia. Kano Shuuya. Cowok yang divonis oleh 'dirinya sendiri' sebagai manusia kece. Ya, dirinya sendiri. Selalu merasa bahwa ada cahaya berkharisma yang menyilaukan dibelakangnya.

"Bahkan kelelawar pun silau karenanya." Celetuk Hibiya.

"Tolong ya – bisa nggak, kelelawarnya diganti pakai dewi Athena gitu? Kelas berapa sih? Nggak dikasih tahu ya, pemakaian diksi yang baik itu gimana?" Kano nyeroscos nggak terima.

Ah ... maafkan atas ketidak sopanannya, _mademoiselle_. Tentu rentetan kalimat diatas bukan keinginan seorang Shuuya – anggap saja angin lalu, kesalahan teknis yang nggak manis.

Kesimpulannya, seorang Kano adalah insan yang paling bersinar diabad ini dan diabad mendatang – mungkin.

Beberapa hari lalu, Kano memulai debut filmnya dengan langkah pertama yakni pemutaran video promosi yang berdurasi kurang dari satu menit.

Video tersebut disambut antusias. Baik di _Nico Nico _ataupun_ YouTube_, teriakan secara tidak lisan menggema dari segala penjuru. Seolah tak mau kalah, video pun disebar pada situs_ Tumblr_. _Screenshot _video pun bertebaran – diiringi Kano yang menebar senyum sampai berceceran.

Ya, teriakan dengan _capslock_ dan sejuta _love sign_ itu sangat dinikmati Kano dari balik layar.

Jejaring sosial pun dibabat, turut berpartisipasi. Mulai dari yang _keep calm _hingga anarkis. Lalu, saat Kano membuka_ Twitter_-nya, tubuhnya sukses dibuat menengang ... apa ini;

_Ngakkak pose-nya jongkok like a pro berasa di jamban. HAHAHA YES. HELP PLEASE._

_Collapse Reply Retweet Favorite More_

Kano mangap. 165 _retweets_ dan 147 _favorites_. _Timeline_ siapa yang gila? _Tweet_ begitu malah mendapat banyak _retweet_ dan_ favorite_? Parah. Kano mendistraksi pikirannya. Membawa plot otaknya pada kemungkinan positif yang paling _mainstream_.

Lihat, semua meneriakkan seorang Kano disini. Bahkan, salah satu_ tweet_ tentang _Yuukei Yesterday _pun kalah_ retweet _dan_ favorite_; _Mitsuketa ta-ta-ra-ta dada Takane tetep rata_ – Kano jadi bangga sendiri, nggak logis memang.

Kembali Kano _random walking on_ _Twitter_. Menemukan fakta mencengangkan yang menggoyahkan imannya; hasil edit _screenshot_ Kano jongkok _awesome_ yang ditindih Kido duduk _like a bos_.

Kano gigit monitor. 2,495 _retweets_. 2,178 _favorites._

Selain itu, terdapat_ screenshot_ Kano lainnya; Kano yang jongkok terlihat sedang mengusap sepatu Kido. Bahkan bisa dibilang jadi mirip pose tukang semir sepatu _professional _dengan satu sendok seringai tamvannya.

1, 741 _retweets_. 1,458_ favorites_.

Anjing pudel pasti ngakkak kalau baca ini.

Kano _stay cool_. Fans seorang Kano Shuuya memang keratif. Dengan volume otak 1000cc keatas mereka mencurahkan perasaannya yang abstrak pada pose gantengnya. Kano beralih pada situs lainnya. Ditemukannya; pose ganteng dirinya dipakai iklan jamban.

_Fix_. Kano _shutdown PC_-nya.

* * *

"Jadi manusia _handsome_ kelewat _awesome_ memang dosa. Enam belas detik jadi luarbiasa." Kano proklamasi. Menyentil manusia yang masih menunggu video promosi untuk mereka.

Sebenarnya, sentilan Kano hanya pelampiasan efek dunia maya si pendistraksi pikiran terampuh. Mungkin untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan diri?

Secara tak langsung, Kano sudah mendaftar masuk untuk posisi korban geng tiga serangkai level keroyokan.

"Menyenangkan ya, partisipasi penggemar juga meriah sekali. Wah, aku iri deh." Seto tersenyum_ over_ glukosa. Bumbu sarkasme bertebaran.

"Apa –" Kano _shock_. Pasti Seto sudah melihat update jejaring sosial dan situs lainnya; _gambar rekayasa Kano dengan pose sensasional_.

Rasanya Kano ingin terjun bebas dari Tokyo Skytree.

"Enam belas detik jongkok dijamban memang menyenangkan."

"KAMPRET –" Diam-diam, Kano sudah menyulut emosi Hibiya.

"Walau nantinya dicap ngiklan soda, nggak masalah. Daripada iklan jamban sekalipun kualitas _the best ever never regret to buy it_."

"SIALAN." Kano megutuk manusia dengan obesesi nggak sehatnya pada soda satu itu. Ini sih mainnya keroyokan asli.

Sementara Momo _speechless_ mendengar pernyataan kakaknya; _the best ever never regret to buy it_. Sejak kapan Shintaro jadi alay?

Adu mulut yang penuh akan pro dan kontra, bumi bergetar dan emosi bergelora – yang mulai merebut tahta dalam setiap jiwa yang meributkan pose video promosi, membuat Kido hanya bisa diam menonton – duduk manis dengan tatapan miris.

"Pose ganteng Kano Shuuya mutlak hukumnya. Nggak ada tandingan!"

"Diare satu bulan terus jongkok dijamban _forever_ lebih cocok."

"Seribu jamban terjual dalam satu hari. _How awesome_ pose ganteng ngiklan jambannya. Lumayan ya."

"Ngerusuh tema jamban basi banget!" Demi apa, Kano nggak terima dikatai. Kalau sampai dirinya dikatai _'muka jamban'_ maka lenyaplah si –

"Kalau diperhatikan, 'muka kalian homo' semua ya." Sela Mary gagah.

.

.

Detik itu juga, adu mulut yang entah dimana ujung pangkalnya mendadak sepi. Mary sukses membungkam mulut manusia yang sejak tadi hampir membunuh telinga pendengar. _Good job_ Mary.

Sementara pelaku pembunuhan telinga berencana tadi, jadi gatal-gatal dan merinding sendiri. Sekali lagi, _good job_ Mary!

Dilain pihak, beberapa menyayangkan bahwa tontonan adu mulut level keroyokan tadi tandas. Siapa orang bejat yang ingin temannya terus semprot-semprotan kekerasan verbal?

Ene tentu saja. Apapun menarik dimatanya.

Hal yang harusnya paling disayangkan adalah, masalah sederhana kadang menjadi _complicated_ pada manusia muka susah.

Kita kembali pada tokoh utama kali ini. Kano menghela napas. Sungguh buang-buang waktu ngomong sama manusia otak dangkal. Kano agak nelangsa. Mungkin dia termasuk manusia otak paling dangkal - menyulut perkara dan mau meladeni manusia otak dangkal.

"Hei, ikut aku." Kano spontan menoleh pada sumber suara. Kido.

"Ada apa?" Kido lalu berjalan menghiraukan, Kano hanya mengikuti.

Mereka sampai pada _PC_ yang Kano _shutdown _sebelumnya. Kido menyalakan kembali perangkat elektronik tersebut, menghubungkannya dengan dunia maya yang kemudian diselancarinya.

Kano hanya diam melihat apa yang Kido kerjakan. Membuka komentar pada sebuah situs dimana video promosi Kano yang menjadi topiknya.

Kano menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. Matanya berbinar. Kido hanya menghela napas dengan senyum tipis – tipis hampir tak terlihat.

"Kadang, ada juga penggemar yang terlalu cinta berbuat kreatif sampai mengarah ke hal konyol. Itu juga apresiasi mereka." Kido meninggalkan member ketiganya.

"Aku senang sekali. Sungguh."

Malam itu, semua komentar mengenai video berdurasi 16 detiknya ia _print-out_. Rasanya Kano adalah_ Homo sapiens_ paling bahagia sekarang.

Soalnya, komentar penggemar yang mengarah pada hal konyol itu ... tetap saja didasari akan perasaan 'suka' kan?

* * *

**commento**

– **FIN** –

* * *

**A/N **[2/2]

Bonjour! Makasih banyak sudah baca fic ini! Apa kabar? saya balik malah kelihatan nyampah dengan fic pelampiasan CV Kano ini MAAF ;;q;;) tapi seperti yang saya bilang pada A/N[1/2], ya ... saya nggak tahan untuk ngetik fic ini saking terinspirasinya. Lalu, A/N disini sepertinya bakal jadi lahan curhatan, jadi bisa di skip kalau mau ^q^ tapi makasih sekali lagi sudah mampir hwhw (makanya saya juga bikin A/N diatas huehehe).

Jadi, waktu pagi-pagi saya buka TL, saya kalap nonton videonya, durasi 16 detik biasa, tapi space yang ada diotak saya diambil secara berlebih kyaaa (uhuk). Terus buru-buru mau retweet tweet yang serius bikin nghakhak pagi-pagi TOLONG. Kayaknya penuh jongkok dan jamban, saya pikir TL mulai gila HAHA tapi serius, semuanya jadi made my day bhanged awawawa ;;/ /q/ /;;) kalau ada yang kebetulan merasa tweetnya atau screenshot editannya melintas disini, artinya itu beneran bikin saya dokeh dokeeh merangkap nghakhak (sebenernya masih banyak yang bikin saya berguling girang). Saya bener-bener ngakkak baca TL, tumblr, dll. Maka dari itu saya jadikan refrensi. Kokhoro mau meledak. Juga pas denger CV Kano. "Kano deeessuuu" ;;/q/;;) APA ITU. Terus ada juga yang bahas Shintaro. Jadi iklan soda? Supported by the Coca-Cola company? MAMA PLEASE NGHAKHAK HADUH.

Oke, sekian lahan curhat saya, maaf jadi lahan curhat gini A/N kali ini (mungkin kepanjangan A/N daripada fic orz). Sungguh saya nggak bisa tahan. Jadi sekali lagi makasih banyak sudah baca sampai sini. Untuk yang ujian hari ini semangat! Akhir kata, review? *u*


End file.
